


The Way Things Were Meant To Be

by JTHMManson4



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Strict Parents, Torture, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: He hated himself, he hated his parents. Escape... Is it feasible?





	The Way Things Were Meant To Be

Lillehammer.

It was Toki Wartooth’s usual destination after a horrible brush with his father—but it usually meant he had to find a good hiding spot in which neither parent of his couldn’t find him.

And….

_He had to deal with the nasty consequences when his father **DID** find him._

All the aches—all the bruises.

It was just like any other day. Curled up in a ball, Toki leaned against the cold wall of his room shivering. He had just been let back into the house—

After being in a cold, dark hole in the ground for a good 3 hours.

Luckily, it was still a decent temperature outside for the year, but that didn’t matter. His mind had been cracked once more, all the more **broken.** On that thought, he pulled himself even tighter, wincing a bit. He was sure the blood on his back soaked into his shirt by now, and the bruises on his limbs were starting to turn a little more of a prominent color, all the more standing out.

_Herregud_ (1), how he hated himself.

He was an absolute wreck—he couldn’t even properly follow advice from an old gentleman bartender friend of his back in Lillehammer to get out of here.

To flee.

A sob suddenly erupted from his mouth, as he forced his tear soaked teenaged face up—allowing himself to finally take in his room’s environment in the first time in an hour and half.

A slight distraction---

A slight distraction to the overwhelming chaos threatening to swallow his mind whole.

It looked to be enough comfortable room, despite how plain it was. His eyesight happened to fall on the dark blue blanket on his bed—

A comforting source to think on.

He didn’t know how many times he ended up wrapping himself up in that blanket—how many times blood or tears got soaked into it. It… it was something to hold onto.

He could have clung onto his clown doll—but that had since been taken away from him about a year ago his mother implying he was too old for it.

His weakened arm reached out towards it—out of the corner of his eye though he got a brief glimpse of the large purple bruise on his arm. Immediately, he stopped reaching for it, and some tears escaped from his eyes once more, silently.

He couldn’t cry out.

That’ll just get him beaten _even **more.**_

H-He.. didn’t know if he could keep this… up much more longer.

What could he possibly—

Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts, startled. His heart beat a little fast for a moment, before realizing his mother had opened up his door. Their eyes met and by her expression, he instantly knew that it was time to eat. A silent nod was sent to her.

“Greit…” (2) A mumbled, shaky response, just as she had left.

Toki’s footsteps were heavy as he wobbled out of his room to follow her, forcing his back straight, obediently.

Maybe tonight.

M-Maybe tonight he could figure out something to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1 = Oh my God  
> 2 = Okay
> 
> Figured to throw in some Norwegian for fun. Hoping this goes well, my idea. Poor Toki, omg.. Abuse is the worst indeed when coming from family. :(
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (It'll be longer, lol. )


End file.
